Reading between the lines
by Mela1984
Summary: Thanking and saying sorry is not Veronicas strong suit.
1. Chapter 1

"Ms Shane?" Veronica asked as she found a woman sitting by a desk and she looked up her laptop. She didn't say anything at first, she only pointed towards a chair and as Veronica came in, she only watched her. "Yes… that would be me, let's see if I know you. Perhaps Ms Mars?" She asked and Veronica looked very surprised. "Need to ask you to do some weird things." She stated and Veronica didn't reply. "Could you please back up the chair a bit… and if you are armed, which I think you are… could you please give me the magasin, you will get them back once we are done. I don't like guns!" She said and Veronica did it.

"I do also have a taser, if you would like me to take that up too!" Veronica said as she put the guns magasin on the table and sat down again. "A taser doesn't bother me." She said. "I do however like my privacy, so the moving of chair is merely so that no bug will be planted!" "You are very meticulous." Veronica said. "I am also not done, heard you are a smart girl, doubt you came here without a back up. Let's see… perhaps your dad, or an old friend who is now an agent… or the chief, but the latter one I doubt! I hear she is not a fan!" Ms Shane said. "You are right, she is not. You are also right about me bringing a backup, but your guesses are off, way off actually!" Veronica took her phone up and called someone up. "You should come in, Ms Shane seems to prefer us both here!" Veronica put down the phone. "Now I am curious…" Ms Shane said and they sat in silent waiting, footsteps could be heard and then a siluett could be seen.

"This I must have missed, please come in. And put the chair next to Ms Mars please... The leather and tattoos points to you being Mr Navarro!" Weevil sat down next to Veronica. "You know where I am from, we come up with nicknames because we are lazy, Steven becomes Steve, Belinda becomes Linda and so on. I don't even want to know why you are named after and insect!" She said. "I would like to know how I missed you two together though, Ms Mars works for what some call the right side of the law… you on the other hand often does not!" She said looking at Weevil. "We went to high school together, traded favours!" Veronica said. "Hm, so what did he owe you for coming as your muscle? By the way, please put your gun...or guns on my desk, I have already told Ms Mars I don't care for guns! Also, a gang leader with a gun is just wrong!" She said and now Weevil was done with his silence. "Is it? Cause if you are gonna judge me and know about me, then a gun is just what you would expect to find!" He said. "Gun on my desk please!" She said and Weevil looked at Veronica, who nodded, and Weevil got up and put his gun on the table and Ms Shane looked at it with disgust. "No, I would think gang members are no cowards, like to use fist, bats or knives.. a gun is just being lazy!" She said, finally looking at them again.

"A gang leader following orders is also rare, you must owe her a lot!" Weevil just sighed. "Actually, I owe him mostly right now!" Veronica said. "Interesting. Love to go into that, but I have other things to do." There was a bit of silence for a while, everyone seemed to observe each other. Finally Ms Shane asked it flat out.

"So, what do you two want from me?" She asked. "We like to know what you have on the Fitzpatricks!" Veronica said. "And we figured asking would be the best way to find out!" She continued. "Not completely true though, I bet you have a little bug in that lovely bag of yours. But besides that, I don't follow!" "Yes you do, what do you know about the fighting Fitzpatricks!" Weevil said, it was clear that he was losing his patient fast. "What?" Ms Shane asked. "You mean which one, because we want all you got, only one we know is not of interest is Patrick Fitzpatrick, he is a priest!" "Look, I know a lot of Fitzpatricks, it is a common name where I am from, I don't know any over here though!" She said and Veronica was surprised, while Weevil was merely angered. "Yes you do!" He said. "No, I don't think she does!" Veronica said and Weevil just looked at her. "Huh?" He just said. "You don't know them!" Veronica stated. "No, I do not. I make a habit of looking up those I need to look up, everyone else are just a waste of space in my brain. But since you two are after them, I think I would like to hear about them. Are they real Irish or just the pretends ones, as in born here and proud of something they never knew?" Weevil just shrugged his shoulders, Veronica however looked interested by this weird turn of events. "The latter one." "I see, what's their deal?" She asked. "All kinds of things actually, anything they do is always illegal!" "Not to mention they never back down!" Weevil added.

"I find it hard to believe that you knew me and not them!" Weevil also added after some silence. "I also knew her!" Ms Shane said nodded towards Veronica and Weevil got a certain look of … something, which was not missed by Ms Shane. "Well, I have my reasons for being here, her I need to watch out for, you… well, let's just say that an army of bikers could be in my way, possibly. Now as I haven't picked up on any war here, I gather that you and the Fitzpatrick have different areas of work, therefore they did not pop up on my radar!" "And I am guessing you are not going to tell us about your business?" Veronica asked. "Does he you tell of his?" She asked now nodding towards Weevil. "No, but she figures it out!" He said. "Which makes your paths cross, and I have a feeling you don't mind that. I have no plans on meddling in your stuff, and I will not be here long!" Weevil now seemed to be silenced. "I usually have good manners, but I still feel jetlagged!" Veronica got up, as did Weevil and he went to take his gun. "Take these too, I really prefer not to have Ms Mars near my desk!" Weevil gave Veronica back her magasin and with that, the meeting was over and they left.

"Guess you didn't plant any bugs!" Weevil said. "Nope, I do believe her though! You have idea why she is here?" Veronica asked as they came out. "Idea? Yeah, she is a hired to do something… maybe collect a debt, but she isn't here for her own business, had she been, she would not have talked to us!" He said and Veronica agreed. "You mind keeping an eye one her?" Veronica asked. "I thought you were the one owing me at the moment!" He replied. "I am, you need something?" He stopped and so did she. "Yes, two things. Valentina! Can you help me so I can see her?" He asked. "I can. Not sure I will succeed, but look at it, that I can do!" Weevil nodded. "Can't really afford a lawyer right now!" Veronica nodded. "And the second thing?" She asked. "You have to read between the lines on that one!" Weevil kissed her on the cheek and then left.

"Can you?" Veronica jumped and turned around. Ms Shane came out from the shadows. "What?" "Read between the lines? A man like him does not do or obey anything or anyone… but he does it to you, so I ask again, can you read between the lines?" "Perhaps." Was all Veronica could manage to get out. "Jetlagged I may be, but some of my manners are still intact. I am sorry for your loss." Ms Shane said. "You really did your homework!" Veronica said. "Yes I did, and as I said I don't like to have my privacy invaded, so I got you this!" She said and handed over a file, Veronica opened it up. "My whole background, thought I would save you the digging!" Ms Shane then went in again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Earlier that day**

There was a knock on the door to Mars investigation and Matty didn't even look up. "Mr Mars is busy!" Matty said. "Not here to see him, I am here to see Ms Mars, she here?" Matty now looked up and raised her eyebrows, she find herself looking at a man she knew was not here for a case of a cheating spouse. "So it was you following me!" Veronica asked as she came out from the kitchen with a cup of coffee. "How have you been Hector?" She asked. "Busy, you got a minute?" He asked and she nodded. "First of all, sending him a letter was not the best idea, it was better than nothing, but you could at least have told him to his face!" Hector said. "Who? What?" Matty said. "Matty, I think you should go and buy some coffee, we are almost out!" Matty looked a bit offended, but she actually got up and left.

"Yes, I know. You may not believe me, but I know." "So you should get your ass over there and talk to him, because I need him back incharge! Without him I have way too much shit deal with!" Hector said and Veronica didn't get a chance to answer because Hector was actually to busy. "The shop got shot at yesterday, fucking Fitzpatrick we think! Then there is a woman who rented a small ass office space next to the shop, I wanna know why she is there, don't trust her! I also assume there will be no charge attached to this little favour since we kinda save your ass!" "First of all, you need to breath!" She said. "I don't have time, and I am not Weevil, I don't get off on having a flirty banter with you!" Veronica nodded. "Got the address for the space?" She said and he mumbled it out. "Is that an office, it looks more like a worn down drugden!" She said as a picture popped up. "And it used to be, and that I didn't mind! Here's my number, just call when you got something! Or, come by!" He said and then he went up and was about to go. "What does Weevil think about all this?" She asked and that was a question Hector was not in the mood to discuss. "What does he think? I have no fucking idea! But from his reaction, he doesn't care! Now, I got shit to do!" Hector said and left the office, Veronica could hear him starting his bike, and as soon as she did Matty came back. She had no coffee, so she had probably been outside, trying hard to listen.

"Um, I am guessing he is in the PCH, and who did you piss of?" Matty asked. "He is and I actually really screwed something up, so that yelling I had coming!" She said. "Are you admitting to a mistake?" Matty asked. "I guess, don't get use to it!...Oh…" Veronica then said. "What?" Matty asked, but Veronica was not gonna answer, she was deep in her reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**One hour prior**

Veronica took a deep breath, then she got out of her car. She slowly went up to the shop and was immediately greeted by a young man. "Why are you here?" He asked her, he was probably one of those who saw her for a brief moment when she got out of the cabin over a year ago and he had probably no idea on why they were there. "Is Weevil here?" She asked and the man hesitated but then pointed into the shop and Veronica went in, first however she notice more than a few bullet holes in the facade. She found him under a car, and as soon as he heard steps coming towards him he started to talk, not even coming out from under the car. "I am not interested, get lost!" He said, and Veronica stopped in front of him. "Thank you." She then said and when he heard her voice he actually stopped working. "I know I should have come here to tell you… but I didn't, and I was wrong… sometimes I do the wrong thing!" She said and now he came out from under the car and got up. "Sometimes? I can think of a lot of times!" He said. "But this is by far the worst one, and I am sorry!" She said. "Great, I hope you feel better now!" He said. "Logan died!" She said. "Yeah, a year ago… then you left!" He said, and that was a valid point. He started to walk and she followed him. He got a beer and went to sit down outside, she sat down across from him.

He drank almost the whole bottle before he said something and Veronica looked at the facade again and then she looked towards the worn down house where the woman she had the information on had rented a space. "Sorry for your loss, guess that is something I should have said earlier too." He then said. "You were there, at the funeral! I saw you" She said and he nodded. "Yeah, I probably didn't blend in that well!" "You did. I just.. noticed you." Weevil finished his beer. "Hector came to see me, gave me a big scolding!" She said. "What? What did he say?" "Nothing that wasn't accurate!" Weevil just shook his head. "He also asked for a favour, but don't think that is what made me come, I should have done that a long time ago! This just forced me to actually act!" She said and he thought for a while. "Was it about the shooting, cause you can do miracles, but do not get involved with those idiots!" He said looking at the bullet holes."No, that I have learnt! It was about the woman in the building overthere!" Veronica nodded towards the building. "huh? That.. he's just paranoid!" Weevil said. "I don't think he is. Her name is Mira Shane, she's irish!" Weevil looked up."What?" "Yeah, that was my reaction. However, she was hard to research, no criminal record here or back in Ireland. She is here on a tourist visa, which I doubt is true… I wouldn't vacation here, would you?And although you shouldn't judge someone's origin, in this case it is hard not too! You know why the Fitzpatricks suddenly felt the urge to..redesign the shop?" "One of the boys angered them, did some redesigning of his own, stupid moron! Hector dealt with him!" Veronica nodded. "Hector looked like a wreck, said you didn't seem to care anymore, and kind of admitted he needs you!" "Are you asking me to go back in business?" He said and you could almost see a hint of a smile. "I am asking you to take control, they listen to you..which you could use for good.. like you did at the cabin. Did they even know why you forced them up there?" She asked. "Did they know we went up to save the very person who forced one of us out of town and made a point of sticking her nose into what we did? Hell no! I doubt they would have come!" "I think they would have!" Weevil shook his head. "You overestimate my leadership!" He said. "But I don't think Hector is up to it!" Veronica replied. "

You got a plan for this Irish guest?" He asked, eager to change the subject and this time Veronica gave him a pass. "I do, and I do because I know how you and your guys normally handle problems!" "Then you also know we..or I don't listen either!" He stated. "Perhaps it is time to change that, I am wrong at times, but so are you!" Weevil agreed with that. "So you need me to keep them away?" He asked. "Yes, but I need you to have my back!" She said. "You want me to come?" "Yes. Might not seem like it, but I do trust you, more now than ever. You may hate me at times, but you would never allow me to get hurt!" "What's the plan?" "Very simple, I talk to her, you make sure I can do it! And then of course I have this little sucker" Veronica said and held up a bug.


End file.
